


I'll Do It For You

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Syko's 2021 Valentine's Day Collection [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Serious, M/M, Slight Insecurities, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Qrow hadn't ever put any effort into a Sweetheart's Day celebration before, but now that he was with Clover, he wanted to try.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Syko's 2021 Valentine's Day Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161350
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	I'll Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> For Cranolagan for the Secret Valentine's Gift Exchange!

Qrow ran nervous fingers through his hair as he perused the aisles to find the ingredients he needed. It had been a long, long time since he’d been in a serious relationship and longer still since he’d been in one that lasted long enough for him to put any real time or effort into a Sweetheart’s Day celebration. He’d even begun to believe he never would again. And then he’d met Clover and slowly the man had started to change his mind (and heart). The steady encouragements had been, in all honesty, a reminder of better days that Qrow had almost wanted to avoid at all costs. Thankfully Clover had refused to be brushed off or ignored and had drawn Qrow in steadily bit by bit.

Which led Qrow to his current predicament. Searching for the things he needed to cook for the surprise dinner that he _planned_ to have ready by the time Clover was finished with the meetings he was attending with James and Winter. The hard part that he hadn’t fully considered was that all the things he knew best how to cook would have ingredients that would be hard to find, both because they were _in Atlas_ and because the embargo meant that there were no imports. 

He was seriously considering the time it would take to _shift and fly_ to go get them from outside Solitas when he thankfully, blessedly, found the last one he’d been looking for. Letting out a sigh of absolute relief, he made his way to the checkout, mentally calculating the time he had left to get the cooking done and set up the room the way he wanted to. He felt like an absolute fool for putting up the flowers and heart decorations and such, but he was certain Clover would love it and that was what mattered most to him. 

Qrow took a moment after he’d set everything down on his counters, covering his face with both hands while he breathed through the anxiety that was trying to rise up. He was perfectly capable of cooking, he’d done it plenty of times in the past. He could get through the preparations with no problems. He knew what kinds of trouble his semblance might cause and what to look out for. He could do this. Finally finding his calm again, Qrow set to work, going through the familiar motions almost absently while he considered which decorations he would be putting where.

There were a couple times when his semblance tried to act up but he compensated with ease, long since used to the actions since he was the one who lived with it. Beyond those few instances, things went smoothly and Qrow was able to set things to stay warm while he readied the rest of the apartment. While he technically still had his own rooms in the guest wing, he spent most of his time in Clover’s home and had accidentally called it home once when talking to his boyfriend. The look of complete joy on Clover’s face had thrown him for a loop simply because he hadn’t even realized what he’d said until Clover had told him. He really hadn’t meant to call Clover’s place home and he’d been convinced the blush that heated his cheeks would burn his whole face but Clover had been overjoyed that he was so comfortable there. Which made up for the embarrassment. But only a little bit.

The hardest part, Qrow decided after a quick shower, was choosing what to wear. 

On one hand, he wanted to look nice for Clover. Show he meant it and that he was taking things seriously. On the other hand, he wanted them _both_ to be comfortable and relaxed for the night. Clover spent too much time dressed up in his opinion. It would do the younger man some good to just chill a bit. In the end he settled for comfortable. Qrow was pretty sure the cooking and decorating would be more than enough to show how serious he was about their relationship. The shifter pulled on a snug green shirt that he favored for how soft it was and matched it with a pair of clingy black pants from the same material. He’d worn both separately in the past and had noticed that Clover tended to rub his fingers idly against the fabric, apparently enjoying the feel of it as much as Qrow did. Qrow had also noticed that Clover seemed a little _too_ pleased to see Qrow in green (a color he never would have worn before they started dating) but for Sweetheart’s Day he could indulge the man.

And just to really get Clover going, he tugged on a pair of Clover’s socks even though they were slightly too big on him. He thought the fuzzy black socks with the green four-leaf clovers would be a nice touch. Besides they were warm and his feet got cold. He still wasn’t sure he believed Clover’s claim of them being a gag gift from a teammate at the Academy. They seemed far too new for that, unless he meant that he’d kept in touch with his old team and one of them had gotten them for him recently. It was certainly a possibility. After all, he and Tai had stayed close after graduating. It was entirely possible Clover had stayed close to his Atlas team too.

The questions surrounding the story reminded Qrow that there were still things they were learning about each other, but instead of making him nervous, he found himself excited. He got a little thrill every time he learned something new about Clover, a little spark in his chest with each reveal he came across. He hoarded every little bit of knowledge he gained more closely than any secret he’d ever carried, keeping it close for when he needed it to make Clover happy. For when he needed to help boost his boyfriend's mood after a hard day at work. They still spent most of their time together on missions but there were times, like today, when Clover was called off alone for jobs Qrow had little place in. 

The sound of the door unlocking and opening broke him from his last second preparations. 

Clover slowed to a stop just inside the home, eyes widening as he took in all the little things Qrow had done. The flowers he’d placed, the little hearts in a few spots. No candles, which he understood but there was an electric wax warmer to help add to the atmosphere. A soft smile curved his lips when his eyes finally landed on Qrow, wrapped up in soft fabrics and looking completely comfortable (and cuddly) even with the slightly nervous expression on his face. The smile widened when he saw the color of the shirt and shifted to a grin when he saw the socks Royal had given him after his promotion. 

He really did love the way his color brought out the brighter shades of Qrow’s eyes.

Qrow stepped forward to meet him when he fully entered, long arms wrapping around his neck to pull him into a kiss. “Hey.” The shorter man’s smile was soft when he pulled back, a little crooked as he brushed fingers through the brunette hair. 

Clover hummed in pleasure at the sensation, leaning into it. “Hey. You’ve been busy today.”

“Yea. I had some time to spare.” 

Clover rubbed little circles into the small of Qrow’s back, feeling the other man lean his weight into him while he nuzzled at his neck. The two of them just stood there for a few moments, breathing each other in while they took comfort in each other just _being there_. Eventually Qrow released a deep sigh, pulling back out of Clover’s grasping hands with a wry smile. 

“Go clean up and change, paradise.” Qrow’s fingers nudged at his shoulder, lightly shoving him towards the bedroom and bathroom. Clover’s mouth twisted into a playful pout, drawing a laugh out of his boyfriend. “Go on! I’m going to get dinner set up. Should be done when you get out.”

Clover huffed as Qrow danced away from him, laughing as he went to the kitchen. The younger man grumbled playfully to himself as he went to do what he was told, allowing his smile to surface once he was in the bedroom. Having Qrow in his life was a whole new experience, and one he hoped he’d never get tired of. He’d had relationships in the past, just a few that were serious, but none of them had ever really _seen_ him past his rank and semblance. Not really. For the longest time it felt like his old Academy team were all that would ever know him for who he was instead of what he was.

Then came the day he looked over at someone and told them they were more than they thought they were and that someone _looked back_. Saw all the things everyone else hadn’t seen and let him know they saw it. Qrow was probably the only person in all of Remnant Clover truly believed would understand how he felt. Luck was relative after all. What was good luck for Clover wasn’t always good for everyone around him, though he was sure he had far less to complain about than Qrow. Both had their own hurts and burdens though and neither of them ever made the other feel like their’s was less. It was a comfort Clover hadn’t ever thought he’d have.

Clover pulled on some comfortable loose, white sweatpants and a snug sleeveless red shirt before he went out to join Qrow for dinner, hoping that maybe the color would erase the small bit of nervousness in his boyfriend. While he knew black was technically Qrow’s color because of his emblem but he associated red with him more often because of his eyes and aura. And the cape, couldn’t forget the cape. Qrow’s eyes flicked up to look over him when he came out, ducking his head with a smile at the color of his shirt. He’d only bought it after they’d started dating, same as the color Qrow was wearing but if Qrow could wear green for him then he could wear red for Qrow. 

Clover noticed, as they sat down and started eating the (amazing) food that Qrow had made that the older man kept their talk about, of all things, _the past_ , sharing stories of his Academy days with a fond, soft smile that was tinged with a wistful sadness. Clover shared some of his own stories in exchange, a deep seated warmth settling inside his chest and knowing Qrow felt comfortable enough, _safe enough_ , to talk about what his life was like back at Beacon when his team had been whole and happy. Before things had started falling apart and dragged him down. Knowing that Qrow trusted him with those stories, it was a feeling Clover could never put into words.

After cleaning up from dinner, the two ended up curled on the couch under a warm, fuzzy blanket with a movie playing. They decided on something light and silly to fill the silence, something to fill the space around them while they just existed. Qrow smiled peacefully as he nuzzled into Clover’s chest, long legs tangled together as he laid on top of his boyfriend. He could feel Clover’s fingers rubbing against the cloth of his clothes, feeling the softness absently as he often did and breathed in deeply, releasing it in a contented sigh. He felt Clover shift slightly under him, settling in more deeply and realized the brunette was starting to drift off to sleep. It was a nice end to the day, he decided as he closed his eyes as well, and he hoped they had many more together just like it.


End file.
